


Pokemon Phan Fic

by Theodore_Colin



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Best Friends, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 14:29:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17582627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theodore_Colin/pseuds/Theodore_Colin





	Pokemon Phan Fic

When he was fourteen, Daniel Howell began his trip to become a Pokemon Champion. Having been inspired by the few who had come before him, he’d wanted to leave his mark on the world.   
  
It had been less than satisfactory.   
  
He’d spent almost two years training and battling gyms before he went up Victory Road to the Indigo League.   
  
He was crushed once he finally reached the Champion. Not that the Champion hadn’t been a merciful and well-trained opponent, but he was incredibly hard to defeat.   
  
Dan had not been prepared. He lost and was forced to return home.   
  
And that was where he’d stayed over the course of two years before deciding he’d try his hand at university. That didn’t work either and he’d settled for being a YouTuber. Scared of feeling the embarrassment and shame he’d feel with his parents, he’d ran to Manchester. He moved in with another YouTuber named Phil Lester who’d tried beating the Golden League years before Dan before the Champion Dan had fought was even Champion. Obviously, he’d failed as well.   
  
So they moved into an apartment together and created videos.   
  
  
  
Almost three years later, Dan is on his knees, searching the pantry for a bag of popcorn.   
  
“We can’t watch a movie without the snacks!” Phil states from the lounge.   
  
“Yes, I know Phil, but I can’t find any,” he yelps as he hits his head on the self. He pulls his head out of the pantry and notices Phil’s Houndoom sniffing him. He pets the creature and stands, leaning against the wall looking out to the lounge at Phil. “Are you certain there was some in there?”   
  
“Yes!” Phil states indignantly as he rises from the couch and moves to the kitchen to search himself. He bends and shoves into the pantry, trying the third shelf instead of the bottom.   
  
“Why are you looking there?” Dan asks.   
  
“Cause that's where it is.”   
  
“What? No, it’s always been on the bottom,” he sighs, “Did you rearrange our pantry without telling me?” he asks defeatedly.   
  
Phil looks over, brows furrowing, “Didn’t I tell you?” his voice was getting a bit pitchy.   
  
Dan groans, “Phil, I told you to stop doing that!” he told his friend.   
  
Phil’s face went red. “Sorry, I thought I told you. I meant to, I swear.”   
  
Dan groans louder as he moves and flops over onto the couch.   
  
He felt his Growlithe poke him curiously and he pets it absently.   
  
“We have Doritos and the salsa if you want?” Phil murmurs hopefully.   
  
Dan turns his head. “Couldn’t find any?”   
  
He hears Phil give one of his odd chuckles, “No.”   
  
Dan waits a few minutes and then agreed. “Yeah, okay.”   
  
He sits up to make room for Phil and waits for him to bring the bowl and jar over. Once Phil sits, Dan’s Cubone burrows into his lap.   
  
“Why does he like you better? I caught the damned thing!”   
  
Phil simply chuckled and touches Cubone’s head. Cubone purrs and leans into it.   
  
  
  
Dan and Phil had become so close in their friendship, they could basically judge each other’s thoughts just by glancing at each others movement.   
  
Or at least Phil could anyway.   
  
Which is why Phil knew Dan was uncomfortable by bringing the strange egg he’d found in the middle of the forest into the flat.   
  
“C’mon, Dan! It was just sitting there, abandoned! I couldn’t leave it!” he pauses as Dan’s shoulders tense and his face begins to scrunch up. He sighs and sets the egg and blanket down on the couch. “Please, Dan. It’s just an egg. We need to take care of it, please.”   
  
Dan sighs and he looks at Phil. he still looks sceptical and like he honestly didn’t want to do this, but nods.   
  
Phil smiles wide and hugs his friend. Dan laughs a bit and sits next to the egg.   
  
“So what do you think it is?”   
  
Phil sits on the other side of the egg and smiles down at it.   
  
“No clue. But I really hope it’s a Vulpix.”   
  
Dan looks down as he feels a wet nose touch his hand. Growlithe was looking up at him pitifully and so was his Persian. Phil glances at the kitchen to see Houndoom sitting with his bowl, looking hopefully at Phil.   
  
“Looks like it’s dinner time!” Phil says over excitedly as he stands and walks to the kitchen. He makes bouncing movements and Houndoom begins jumping excitedly, tail wagging. Dan lifts himself up and begins pouring the food as well.   
  
When their Pokemon were fed, Phil’s Venusaur and Rapidash out in the lounge rather than the kitchen, Dan looks at Phil, holding the phone.   
  
“So, pizza?” he asks.   
  
Phil nods.   
  
  
  
As Dan live-streamed he saw someone questioning what the incubator was in the chat. He sighs and says that it was an egg.   
  
“What kind of egg? I have no clue,” he laughs, “Yeah Phil just found it in the woods,” he read the chat, “-And you just accepted it, it could be- It’s probably dangerous, knowing Phil.”   
  
“Hey!” Phil shouts from the lounge.   
  
“It’s true and you know it you twat!” he shouts back. Phil laughs.   
  
He pauses to read the chat, “Hey Phil?” he then calls.   
  
“Yeah?”   
  
“Well, what if this is a Cubone egg? I mean their origin is kinda creepy,” he glanced at his Cubone, “No offence.”   
  
Phil pokes his head in the room, “What?” he asks, frowning. “Creepy origin?”   
  
“Yeah,” he turns in his chair, “Didn’t you hear? When Cubone hatch, it has no face. This is why you don’t want to meet one hatching because it will take the face of its parental figure. That’s gonna be you, Phil.”   
  
Phil’s eyes widen and he looks worried a minute. “Really?”   
  
Dan gave a mock look of concern. “You really didn’t know? That’s how he got his skull.”   
  
Phil seemed to pale. “Are you serious?”   
  
Dan begins giggling. Phil’s worried expression fell and he begins chuckling himself.   
  
“I hate you,” he murmurs in a soft voice.   
  
“But seriously,” Dan returns his attention to the camera, “If anyone has any good places to tell us what the hell we’re doing, um send us the links. Please, we have no clue.”   
  
He disconnects from YouNow. He sighs and looks at the incubator.   
  
“I am an unwilling father,” he groused, smirking at Phil. Phil chuckles lows, giving an amused shist noise as he does. Dan then furrows his brows and pauses, “Does that make us dads?”   
  
Phil pauses to consider this. “I guess it does. If we both take care of it, that makes it ours.”   
  
“Then we share custody over Persian, Houndoom, and Rapidash.”   
  
Phil chuckles a bit more. “Yeah, but this one we’re raising straight from birth,” he puts his hands on it gently, “I can’t wait to meet you.”   
  
  
  
Phil looks in discomfort at the watermarks left on the carpet by Dan dripping as he pulls himself into Phil’s room to check the egg and tosses the cough syrup at the raven haired man. He pulls off his jacket and glares at Phil.   
  
“Ya satisfied, yeh little shit?” He says, his hair curling from the rain. “I walked through the rain and got hobbit hair-” he points at Phil as the man makes a face from the syrup, “-you better like it.”   
  
“It tastes like shit, Jesus Christ!” Phil mumbles under his breath, voice obviously rough and sore. He rubs at his throat and looks pitifully up at Dan, “Could you get me some water from the kitchen?” he rasps.   
  
Dan picks up Phil’s Marill plush and throws it at him. “Get it yourself, you lazy fuck!” he laughs.   
  
“Ah!” Phil lifts the blanket to avoid the attack and yelps when the cold air hits his exposed feet. “Fuck you, Dan!”   
  
Dan chuckles, “Whoa there, Phil,” he giggles, “You’re sick and high off cough drops. Don’t go thinking I’ll let you do something that stupid,” he says as he bends to look at the egg. “You on the other hand. How do you feel about your papa saying this to yeh dad?” he pauses to mock listen, “Uh-huh-” he glances at Phil, “It says you’re a little shit, Phil.”   
  
Phil giggles and throw the Marill plush back at Dan. Dan gives a bit of a scoffing laugh and sits on the edge of the bed.   
  
“So how are you anyway?” he grabs the thermostat to check Phil’s temperature. He looks at it, brows furrowing, “102.5 degrees, Jesus, Phil.”   
  
“I’m dying,” Phil moans as he breaks into a torrent of coughs. Dan watches worriedly as Phil hacks into his elbow. He puts his arm down and sighs, clearing his throat with one last cough as he stops. He points to himself, “Dying.”   
  
Dan giggles a bit. “Okay, Phil,” he stands, giving one last stretch and then shakes off the water still clinging to him. Phil groans and lifts his blanket again. He glares at Dan from underneath it, who just smiles. “Well, I think you’re set. You’ve got your Buffy,” he points to the laptop, “You got your Pear,” he points at the Ninetails that had returned to its curled up state of sleep as it had been before Dan had walked in, “And you got your drugs. Call if you need anything.”   
  
He left.   
  
Phil was feeling especially sluggish and curled into a ball and naps.   
  
When he wakes up, a glass of water was on his night table. He smiles and reaches for it, taking a big gulp.   
  
He glances up at the incubator. “Your dad’s a great guy,” he murmurs as he scratches Pear’s head.   
  
  
  
Dan stares at the egg. He’d been doing this for almost an hour. He’d mostly been trying to psychically force it to hatch, but it hadn’t been working. He’d also been trying to study the markings and compare them to a website he’d found.   
  
He couldn’t identify what breed of Pokemon the egg could possibly be. He feels a wet nose and looks down to see Persian looking up at him. All his other Pokemon he’d caught himself and they were all in their balls, but Persian was different.   
  
Phil had begun feeding this Meowth that walked by once and he seemed to like the treatment as he kept coming back. He’d even brought a little friend one of those times, a Houndour, who Phil fed as well. Dan had found out and knew he couldn’t stop Phil and just let him do his thing. Eventually, the two Pokemon were invited inside.   
  
Phil’s left the window open for Meowth and Dan would have to open the balcony door to let in Houndour. Dan inevitably began feeding the Pokemon as well, and the two became the first Dan and Phil cared for together. When they moved, they’d brought the two in the car with them, not being able to put them in their Pokeballs as they were neither Dan nor Phil’s.   
  
The two easily stayed, to the point when Dan had decided to catch Meowth, he simply sat and waited. The same when Phil caught Houndour.   
  
The two trained and grew a bond with the two Pokemon, both separate and together, and eventually evolved them.   
  
He pets his Persian, named Dew and he purrs, leaning into it. He looks at Dan with his wide, bright eyes. Dan smiles, “What do you think it is, Dew?” he asks softly.   
  
Dew doesn’t respond with anything but soft purrs. He smiles and pulls his hand away. Dew makes a face of distaste at Dan. Dan chuckles.   
  
He startles at the sound of the door opening to the lounge. He looks over at Phil, burdened with this week's groceries. Dan moves to the hall and looks out the stairwell. He chuckles, “Are half the groceries at the bottom of the stairwell, Phil?”   
  
“Yes!” Phil calls from the kitchen, barely audible over the sound of rustling grocery bags and the thuddings of things being set in cupboards. Dan begins to moves down the stairs when he suddenly hears a crash and a loud “Shit!” from Phil.   
  
He runs to the kitchen to find a Pepsi can exploded on the kitchen floor, soaking several bags and splattered against Phil’s jeans.   
  
“Oh my God,” Dan laughs.   
  
He pulls out his phone.   
  
“No no no! Don’t capture my-”   
  
“Phil!” he says loud enough for the microphone to hear. “What’d you do this time?”   
  
Phil pouts and looks at the camera, “I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry.”   
  
Dan pans the camera to the sticky, syrupy mess on the floor.   
  
“Honestly, Phil,” he murmurs. “This is the second time this month,” he pans back to Phil.   
  
“I’m sorry.”   
  
He ends the recording. “Seriously,” he says as he puts his phone back in his pocket, “Are you okay?”   
  
“The incubator and Nurse Joy say the egg should hatch soon. I’m super nervous,” he pulls the paper towels towards him from across the counter. He pulls off a few and begins to wipe up his mess. Dan does the same. After they’d cleaned most the mess, they put away the rest of the dry groceries, setting the rest aside to either have the box tossed or to be rinsed. Then Dan pulls out the cleaning agent and begins to wipe up the sticker residue the Pepsi had left.   
  
He sighs and tosses the towels. He takes a few cans Phil had cleaned and sets them into the pantry. He glances at the box of Wheaties, at the soggy corner that had corrupted almost a full three inches away from it. He takes the plastic bag from the box and sets the bag in the correct place.   
  
After that, he collapsed onto the couch where Dew gladly curls into his laps and purrs, angling its neck for a pet. Dan complies, scratching his neck. He pulls out his phone to upload the video.   
  
Phil takes the incubator and sets it in his lap. He stares at it.   
  
“It says it'll only take about two more days, Dan,” he whispers.   
  
Dan takes a minute to stare at Phil, focused on the egg. His bright blue-green-yellow eyes staring at the mysterious thing. His hair was incredibly messy, not being brushed or even styled today since he’d gone straight to the store after finding no food in their home. It poofed up randomly, almost like a quiff, but too messy. He was also wearing his glasses, which Dan thought made him look gorgeous.   
  
His wide-eyed expression glances towards Dan, who stares at Phil.   
  
He begins panicking internally but doesn’t look away. Phil turns fully to him, staring him straight in the eye.   
  
“What do you think it’ll be, Dan?” he whispers.   
  
Dan thinks a moment, still studying Phil.   
  
“I don’t quite know. I really can’t tell and the websites I checked were zero help whatsoever.”   
  
Phil nods.   
  
He then breaks eye contact, lifting the incubator off his lap. “Time for breakfast?” he asks as he stands, holding out a hand to Dan.   
  
“Yeah,” Dan takes it and lets Phil pull him up.   
  
  
  
Dan clicks the button to live stream as Phil sets the egg between them.   
  
“Hey, guys!” Phil says.   
  
“Hello Internet,” Dan nods. They sit back and wait a bit for some people to join. Once around 200 were watching, Dan begins, “Now, as most of you know, Phil recently found an egg in the woods. We have been slowly incubating this egg, and the moment is finally here.”   
  
“There’s only ten minutes!” Phil states excitedly.   
  
They begin talking randomly and hit the subject of names.   
  
“We haven’t really thought much about this, have we?” Dan murmurs.   
  
Phil shakes his head, “No.”   
  
They pause a minute.   
  
“How about ‘Apple’?” Phil suggests.   
  
Dan grimaces and shakes his head.   
  
“Link?” he offers.   
  
“Well, now you’re assuming it’s a boy,” Dan mocks, “Don’t assume someone's gender, Phil. Especially when they literally don’t exist yet.”   
  
“Okay, how about this,” Phil says, “Link for a boy, Zelda for a girl?”   
  
Dan looks at the chat, “What do you guys think?”   
  
They pause a minute to read them, “Well, it seems like fifty-fifty, Phil.”   
  
“It does,” Phil nods.   
  
They checked the time limit, “Alright, we got five minutes, folks, let’s do this.”   
  
“So it’s gonna be, what?” they look at each other, “Chester?” Phil chuckles, “Chester Lester?”   
  
Dan laughs, “No Phil, you are not allowed to name it, ‘Chester Lester,’!”   
  
Phil giggles, “You come up with it, then!”   
  
“Well, all the baby names I got are for my kids, back off!” Dan states.   
  
“We got three minutes, so cough ‘em up, Danny boy!” Phil grins.   
  
“Shut it, you spork,” Dan retorts. He pauses, “Winston,” he says finally, “Winston Harris for a boy, and Dehlia for a girl.”   
  
Phil paused and looks at him, “I’ve always favoured the name Jackson for a boy and Lily for a girl.”   
  
“Winston, I’ve uh, wanted since I was little, so he could be Winnie, you know, like Winnie the Pooh?” Phil nods, smiling softly, “And Dehlia I thought of a when we began the Sims because it could be used for Dee or Dil as nicknames,” he pauses a minute. Then clears his throat. “That’s what I got anyways.”   
  
Phil smiles. Then starts as the counter reaches a minute and stares at the now glowing egg.   
  
He lifts the incubator tank off it and stares.   
  
The light was like when a Pokemon evolves, but much brighter. He glances at the brunette across from him. Dan gazes, amazed as the small Pokemon’s form becomes comprehensible in the light.   
  
A small, brown and furry creature curls between the two. It’s bright brown eyes look up and glance between them. It then rolls a bit and gives a small, mewling, “Eeeeve!”   
  
Dan grabs Phil’s shoulders, catching the older man’s attention, “Phil,” he says seriously as he looks Phil in the eyes, “It’s. A. Fucking. Eevee!” he screeches the name as he shakes Phil gently.   
  
Phil grabs Dan’s shoulders to stop him, “I know!” Phil giggles. They both laugh a minute.   
  
Then, as they both calm down, they realise they’re resting their heads against the others. Both pause a minute. They’re live. There are over 8,000 people watching by now. Then Phil sees the look on Dan’s face. His eyes were bright and curious. They watch for Phil’s next move. And his lips were slightly parted and his nose bumps Phil’s and his breath smells good and-   
  
“Fuck it,” Phil mumbles, leaning in.   
  
Their lips met a bit awkwardly at first. Both their mouths were closed and Dan makes a bit of a surprised noise, not moving for a second.   
  
Phil pauses, wondering if he should pull back before he feels Dan’s long, pianist's fingers gently curve around the back of Phil’s neck to kiss him back. Phil makes a small, breathy noise as Dan twists his head to deepen the kiss. While he keeps one hand firmly on the back of Phil’s neck, the other comes up to mess with his hair, running his fingers through it and tugging it. Phil’s hands move front Dan’s shoulders up his neck and cupping his cheeks.   
  
Then Dan pulls away, so suddenly that Phil gives a bit of a gasp and a small, “What?”   
  
Then Dan turns to the computer and smiles quickly, “So it’s an Eevee and we’ll give you all an update within a week, bye!” he turns off the live stream and closes his laptop.   
  
He looks back at Phil.   
  
“So.”   
  
Phil rubs the back of his neck, “So?” he murmurs quietly.   
  
Dan looks at him, “What was that?” he mumbles.   
  
Phil suddenly begins to panic. Had he done the wrong thing? Did Dan not like him that way? Had he read all the subtle nudges, teasings and straight up staring wrong? Maybe this wasn’t at all what Dan wanted. Maybe he wasn’t even into boys. Maybe Phil had just ruined their friendship-   
  
“Stop panicking,” Dan says, obviously trying a gentle, soothing voice.   
  
“What?” Phil’s head snaps to him.   
  
“You’re doing your panic face. Calm down. I liked it,” he gave a chuckle, “I loved it, in fact, it was awesome. It’s just,” he pauses and sighs, “On a live show?”   
  
Phil looks at him, “That’s the only reason you didn’t want it to happen?” Dan nods.     
  
“I really don’t care you kissed me. It was good,” he mumbles awkwardly, “That was a good kiss,” he furrows his brow a bit, “Really good,” he leaned over to give Phil a small kiss, “Who’ve you been practising with behind my back?”   
  
“No one!” Phil giggles.   
  
“Yeah, well I liked it. We should do it more often.”   
  
They look down as they were reminded of the Eevee’s presence by it mewling again.   
  
“Hello there,” Phil murmured.   
  
“Okay, what was the name of the first Pokemon you were given to raised?” Dan asks.   
  
“I had a Rattata named Norris, he was my favourite.”   
  
“I had a Rattata named Suki.”   
  
“S-Sorris?” Phil giggles.   
  
“No,” Dan dismisses it easily.   
  
“Then uhm… Nuki?” he says. He looks at Eevee, “Nuki?” he says in a high pitched voice to Eevee. The creature mewls excitedly and paws at Phil’s leg. He said it again and it jumps.   
  
Dan laughs, “That’s only happening cause you’re saying it happily!” Phil gives a huffy laugh. Dan thought a minute, “Nuki?” the Eevee looks up at him. “I guess that’s her name now.”   
  
Nuki curls into Dan’s lap and gives a little yelp.   
  
“I think she’s hungry,” Phil says.   
  
Dan stands, giving Phil a bit of an awkward forehead kiss before scooping Nuki up and taking her to the kitchen. He poured a bit of food into a bowl and set it down on the counter.   
  
Phil enters the room after him. He stands a bit awkwardly a moment before sighing and looking up at Dan. The younger man had grown nearly an inch taller than Phil in the past three years. Phil still hadn’t decided whether he liked it or not.   
  
“So, what are we?” he asks, stumbling over the sentence.   
  
Dan doesn’t reply for a minute, watching Nuki.   
  
Then he inhales deeply before closing his eyes and saying, “We’re Dan and Phil,” he opens his eyes to look at Phil. Phil’s breath caught at the gentle tone he had, “And we’re two guys, who have this world online,” he moves towards Phil, taking both his hands, “And we’ve lived together for three years,” he rests his head against Phil’s gently, “And we’re only now realising how we feel about each other.”   
  
Phil takes a moment to stare at Dan, “How do we feel about each other?” he mumbles.   
  
Dan gives a small chuckle, “Well, I know that I’m in love with you.”   
  
Phil’s heart skips a beat.   
  
“But how do you feel?”   
  
Phil pauses a moment.   
  
How did he feel about Dan? He hadn’t stopped to ask himself or even consider it. Not since Dan had moved in. back then he had simply decided he liked Dan enough, platonically, to live with him. But now? After three years of raising the strange creatures inhabiting their world, making videos and simply being there with Dan, he’d obviously grown dome kind of feeling. Right?   
  
His minute of thinking had gone on longer than he’d meant it to, as Dan seems to pull away.   
  
He hesitates, “I-I’m sorry,” he chuckles, but it’s stiff and he’s obviously embarrassed, “I shouldn’t have said that so soon. My mistake. I just thought-” he looks at the tiles on the floor, “I just thought-”   
  
“No no no!” Phil says quickly, cupping Dan’s face, “No, I’m sorry, I was just trying to gather my thoughts. This is all just happening so quickly, quicker than I was hoping it would.”   
  
Dan leans into his touch, “Then…” he pauses, “Should we take it a bit slower?”   
  
Phil nods, “Yeah. Let’s just do this one step at a time.”   
  
Dan’s brows knit together, “What’s the first step?”   
  
Phil glanced down at his lips. Dan takes the hint and leans in, slower this time. Their lips connect gently, barely even moving as Dan wraps his arms around Phil’s waist and Phil around his neck. Dan practically sighed against his lips and sags into the kiss. When they pull apart, Dan simply buries his face in Phil’s neck, sighing as his arms tighten around Phil. Phil smiles and leans into the hug, pulling Dan closer.   
  
“I’d really like this to become a recurring thing?” Dan murmurs softly.   
  
“Definitely,” Phil replies.   
  
They stay there a while, only moving to sway softly and keep upright. After about ten minutes, Phil feels a soft body moving around his legs. He looks down to see Nuki, rubbing against both their legs and mewling softly.   
  
He smiles. His eyes dart up and towards the stove top clock and widen in surprise.   
  
“Dan, it’s nearly midnight,” he whispers.   
  
Dan looks up and sees that it is.   
  
“So,” he whispers back, “What do we do now?”   
  
Phil smiles, “Well, we could go back to our own rooms,” he pauses and licks his lips, “Or we could sleep together?”   
  
Dan seems surprised and Phil can almost hear his thinking.   
  
“Clothes on!” Phil states, “Uhm, we don’t have to do anything, we don’t even have to touch, we could just sleep on the same bed. U-unless you wanted to, of course! Or we could even not sleep in the same bed, I could sleep on the floor, but I don’t think that’d be very comfortable. But It’d be nice to wake up with you, was all I was saying, and I know I said taking it slow and I really don’t know how slow sleeping with each other is, but it’s not like it’s really anything either of us haven’t seen already in the three years we’ve lived together-”   
  
“Phil!” Dan laughs. Phil had been rambling on about it for nearly a minute. He looks up at Dan, who smiles and says, “I’d love to sleep in the same bed as you. It’ll be a joy to wake up to you.”   
  
Phil’s tension deflates and he smiles. “Ok.”   
  
They walk to the hall and pause where the two doors that lead to their separate rooms. They look at each other for a minute. Phil shrugs, trying to signal that he didn’t care either way. Dan sighs and grips his doorknob, pointing Phil to his room, “I’ll get some pyjama pants and meet you there.”   
  
Phil nods.   
  
  
  
Phil had fallen asleep a quarter till one. Dan couldn’t even think of sleep. He was laying in bed with Phil. Fucking. Lester. He couldn’t even count the times he’d wishes this had happened over the course of time he’d known Phil. he smiles as he was able to study Phil’s features in depth now. He looks up and down, trying to memorise the exact skin tone Phil was, every single small freckle that was sparsely dotted on his chest, the gentle distortion of colour as the bags under his eyes purpled in hue compared to the rest of his pale complexion. He studies how his softer, gentler features angle into the shaper, more defined features of his face.   
  
He falls asleep at around three am.   
  
  
  
Phil wakes up two hours earlier than Dan.   
  
His eyes opened and widen as he realises Dan is close enough to Phil’s face that he could see Dan perfectly fine without his glasses or his contacts. He takes a minute to stare at him, his breath going faster as he watches Dan sleep. His arm was wrapped tight around Phil’s waist, pulling him flush against Dan’s body. He gazes curiously at Dan’s lips as they part and he gives a slight sigh like moan. His pale face was bright red as he studies the few freckles dotting his face. His hair had begun to curl slightly through the night.   
  
Yes.   
  
He could wake up to this every day.


End file.
